What I wouldn't Give
by WalkingDictionary
Summary: It's Yelina's first, so where is Ray?


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or anything connected to it, I just have a fascination for hospitals and babies in the same story :).**

Yelina cried out, gasping in pain. She gripped the edge of the bed. Ray was late; he'd been late since her first baby. She cried out again, mostly to relieve the anger and fear she felt creeping through her body.

As soon as her contractions subsided, she rubbed her tummy. All the others had been girls; this one was a boy. She hissed in pain and threw her head back. A nurse bustled around the room, getting it ready for the arrival of the baby she would call Ray junior.

Halfway through her next contraction, Horatio stepped into the room. He walked quickly to the bed and offered her his hand. She squeezed it gratefully before closing her eyes against the brightening lights. The doctor was here to check her dilation.

"Seven," she heard the doctor say after a brief flash of pain. "She's going up quickly."

"Is he ready?" Yelina smiled at the apprehensiveness she heard in Horatio's halting voice. He was talking much better after his incident. Ray's fault, of course. Almost anything that happened to either her or Horatio was because of Ray.

"He's more than ready," Yelina whispered. "He's been ready for three weeks." She gritted her teeth and squeezed Horatio's hand tighter.

"I came because Ray isn't going to be able to make it," Horatio leaned down as soon as her contraction had passed. "He took an assignment just before he got the call from you."

"Bastard," she hissed, tightening her grip on his hand. "Should've went with you when he dumped me. Instead, I had to go crawling back to him."

"You don't mean that," Horatio gasped out as she clenched his hand harder.

"Mr. Caine," the doctor was back and she had friends. "I'm going to ask you to leave."

"He can stay," Yelina ordered, sounding very much like her self. "I need him here."

"Fine," the doctor placed a tight band around his wrist. "Just stay out of our way."

"She's expecting another miscarriage, isn't she?" Horatio was trying to hide how his hand was hurting after her last squeeze.

"Little Ray's gonna be the strongest baby in this hospital," Yelina smiled before crying out. "I think he's coming now!"

"You can't push yet!" Horatio, although not yelling, was still alarmed enough to motion for the nurse. "You're not ready!"

Yelina laughed derisively. "I am more than ready to finally have a man who'll stay in my life."

"Can you stand over there?" A nurse gently budged Horatio towards the head of the mobile bed Yelina was laying on.

Horatio was quiet through the rest of her labor. It was not until the doctor placed a small baby boy on Yelina's stomach that he moved closer to her.

"He's so small," wonder filled his voice. "Are you sure it was time?"

"More than time, Horatio," Yelina was relaxing after Ray was out. "He was three weeks late."

"He's tiny," Horatio repeated, his breath in a whisper. "And so perfect. When can I hold him?"

Yelina laughed as she guided his hands under Ray's head and backside. "Now, if you sit down."

She smiled at the picture that Horatio in a rocking chair holding Ray snug to his chest made. She was still smiling when she thought that she would not have had it any other way.

**Yelina'sFirstYelina'sFirstYelina'sFirstYelina'sFirstYelina'sFirstYelina'sFirst**

Ray walked into a room with purple flowers dripping from his arms. His assignment had gone a lot faster than he had imagined and now he was off to see his beautiful wife. His step quickened when he noticed her doctor walking towards the nursery.

"Excuse me, Doctor Phyllis?" He called. "Excuse me, where is my wife?"

"Room 2B-309," the doctor replied. "Now, do you want to see your son?"

"Son?" Ray blinked. "I'm a daddy?" He dropped the flowers and pumped his fists. "How's the little one? My wife?"

"They're both fine," Ray whirled around to face his redheaded brother holding a small bundle close to his chest. "I'm taking Ray junior up to visit his mom."

"She gave birth and no one called me?"

"You remember last time on of us had to contact you on assignment?" Horatio indicated his throat where the harsh red lines still stood out against his pale skin.

To credit Ray, he felt a little remorse at ordering a hit on Horatio to keep his cover, but for Horatio to come see his son be born instead of Yelina waiting for him…The only thing keeping him from knocking Horatio's teeth out was the fact that Horatio was holding his son.

"Ray junior?" He suddenly felt dumbfounded. She still loved him despite her threatening to go to his brother. He could live with missing the baby's birth…For now.

"Let's go," Horatio reminded him gently as Ray junior began fussing. "He wants his mom."


End file.
